ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Trek III: The Search for Spock (Special Edition)
| discs = 2 | director = Leonard Nimoy | date = | date2 = | date4 = | rating = | reference = (region 1) (region 2) | year = 2285 | cover2 = Star Trek III The Search for Spock (Special Edition) DVD-Region 2.jpg | menu = Star Trek III The Search for Spock Special Edition DVD Main Menu 1.jpg | menu2 = Star Trek III The Search for Spock Special Edition DVD Main Menu 2.jpg }} Star Trek III: The Search for Spock (Special Edition) is a two-disc widescreen Special Edition DVD of . Summary ;Taken from the back cover of the Region 1 release :Admiral Kirk's defeat of Khan and the creation of the Genesis planet are empty victories. Spock is dead and McCoy is inexplicably being driven insane. Then a surprise visit from Sarek, Spock's father, provides a startling revelation: McCoy is harboring Spock's living essence. With one friend alive and one not, but both in pain, Kirk attempts to help his friends by stealing the and defying Starfleet's Genesis planet quarantine. But the Klingons have also learned of Genesis and race to meet Kirk in a deadly rendezvous. Chapters Like most or all DVDs, the film has been sectioned into chapters, similar to tracks on a CD. The titles of these chapters are listed below. Special Features Disc One *'Audio commentary' - A newly recorded commentary track with director Leonard Nimoy, writer-producer Harve Bennett, director of photography Charles Correll, and actress Robin Curtis. *'Text commentary' - Michael and Denise Okuda, co-authors of The Star Trek Encyclopedia, reveal Star Trek trivia and production notes specific to the events in the movie as the film plays. Disc Two Documentaries *'Captain's Log' - A look back at the making of the movie, from inception to premiere. The documentary also includes interview footage with Leonard Nimoy, William Shatner, Robin Curtis and Christopher Lloyd. *'Terraforming and The Prime Directive' - The Genesis device and the Genesis planet both reflect science fiction explorations of terraforming, a concept that has been present in sci-fi for generations and is now on the drawing boards at institutions such as NASA. Featuring NASA scientist Dr. Louis Friedman. *'The ''Star Trek Universe''' - A collection of documentaries that delve into facets of the film. Hidden footage can also be found here which features visual effects supervisor Ken Ralston discussing the filming of starship models and the creation of the Klingon monster dog. The titles of the other documentaries are listed below. ::Space Docks and Birds of Prey - Interviews with ILM model makers plus other Star Trek designers. ::Speaking Klingon - Linguist Marc Okrand provides a detailed account of the creation of the Klingon language and how he created a separate language for Vulcans. ::Klingon and Vulcan Costumes - Interviews with Maggie Schpak, one of the original designers of the jewelry, costumes and make-up. Other *'Archives: storyboards and photos' - an assortment of early concept sketches and various photographs from the movie and the production of it. The titles of the sketches are listed below. :Main Titles :The Klingons Attack :Entering Spacedock :Search for Life :Finding Spock :The Destruction of the Grissom :Stealing the ''Enterprise'' :Self Destruct :Kirk Fights Kruge :The Katra Ritual *'Star Trek Nemesis Teaser Trailer' - a trailer for , which was new at the time of the DVD's release *'Theatrical trailer' - an advertisement for the film's original release *'Interactive animated menus' |prev=TNG Season 4 DVD|next= }}